1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece face and a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
Functionalities as a practical item, and decorative quality (aesthetic appearance) as a decorative item, are required of timepieces and timepiece faces. There are known timepiece faces created by bonding a plurality of substrates (plate-shaped members) (e.g., see Patent Citation 1). An adhesive configured from synthetic rubber has been used to bond the substrates in relation to manufacturing a timepiece face of such description.
Separately, timepiece faces made of highly transparent polycarbonate are also used for, e.g., enhancing decorative quality or increasing optical transparency for application in a timepiece including a solar cell (i.e., a solar timepiece). In an instance in which a well-known adhesive is used in a timepiece face created by bonding a plurality of substrates (plate-shaped members), air bubbles enter an adhesion layer (bond layer) between substrates and significantly lower the aesthetic appearance (artistic quality) of the timepiece face as a whole.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-282254 (Patent Document 1) is examples of the related art (see paragraph number 0024).